Death Isle
by msyun
Summary: EXO KaiDo HunHan BaekYeol TaoRis XiuChen SuLay pergi liburan ke sebuah pulau di Indonesia, tanpa tahu ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawa mereka di sana. Akankah mereka selamat?
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong haseyo! Istrinya Kyungsoo imnida! *dibacok istri-istri D.O* **

** Ini fanfiction pertama saya. Yang pertama langsung genre horror gini ya ckck.**

** Fanfict ini bercerita tentang suami-suami kita yang berasal dari EXO yang haus akan kasih sayang :') (?)**

** © EXO milik Lee Soo Man; ide cerita tentu saja milik otak saya yang seperti otak Jimmy Neutron ini :') (?)**

**Ide cerita terinspirasi dari lamunan kegalauan saya yang capek diharkosin terus... #plak #malah #curhat #gak #penting #banget #sih #lu #author**

** Ratingnya T (Terlalu ngawur) dan M (Maksa banget) *gak penting sih***

** Awas tipo. Alur aneh. Kata-kata yang sulit dicerna(?) dan OOC sedikit.**

**Heyahhh! Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Karena aku menginginkan jiwa kalian untuk menjadikannya hidup. Ya, dia yang sangat kukasihi. Dia yang sangat berarti. Dia yang sangat ingin…. Hidup kembali.

* * *

"Yeoboseyo, Luhan-hyung! Ada apa, ne?" gumam Sehun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk teh herbalnya. "Hah? Hyung dalam perjalanan mau ke sini? Sudah beres acara di Chinanya? Wah, asik sekali! Kalau begitu nanti aku suruh Kyungsoo-hyung memasak untuk kalian ya. Ne, hati-hati di jalan, saranghae hyung. Hihihihi."

Suho membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil menyeruput teh herbalnya. "Kenapa, Sehun-ah?"

"Para hyungdeul EXO-M dalam perjalanan menuju dorm. Mereka baru saja pulang dari China, hyung." Ucap Sehun riang.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Sehun-ah." Kai terkekeh pelan. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan di lengan Kai.

"Tentu saja dia senang. Sudah lama tidak bertemu Luhan-ah, ne." giliran Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

Dari arah dapur, Baekhyun dan D.O membawa satu nampan berisi roti lapis kesukaan para member. "Ini, aku dan Baekhyun-hyung membuatkan roti lapis. Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan roti lapis?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengambil roti lapisnya.

"Ng, ngomong-ngomong, Sehun-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh roti.

Suho menepuk pipi Baekhyun. "Heh, kalau sedang makan tidak boleh berbicara, ne. Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Hehehehe, mianhae hyung." Baekhyun nyengir, masih dengan mulut penuh.

"Sepertinya kita berdua melewatkan sesuatu ya hyung?" D.O melemparkan pertanyaannya ke Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil terus melahap roti lapisnya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Begini, para member EXO-M akan segera datang ke sini. Katanya show mereka di China sudah beres, begitu hyung. Jadi aku senang, kita bisa berkumpul lagi, berdua belas. Apalagi ada Luhan-hyung.."

"Ah, kau ini! Luhan terus yang ada di pikiranmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau kami yang pulang, pasti kamu tidak akan sesenang itu, ne?" semua member tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu— kita harus menyambut mereka! Heh hyung, ayo cepat sana ke dapur. Kita harus makan besar malam ini." Kai melempar bantal kecil ke arah D.O.

"Mwo? Aku harus masak lagi?"

"Kutemani deh. Ayoooo~" Kai menarik lengan D.O dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Eh, aku juga ikut. Aku curiga denganmu Kai-ah, nanti kau meracuni makanan kami.." Chanyeol menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dahulu menuju dapur.

"Hyung! Tidak ikut memasak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil satu roti lapis, lagi.

"A— anio, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Suho menyandarkan kepalanya ke tepi sofa. Entah kenapa, perasaannya sangat tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Seperti… Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, hyung. Aku akan menemanimu disini, sambil menghabiskan roti lapis ini. Sayang kan kalau tidak dimakan."

"Dasar kau, dimana-mana pasti makanan yang kau serbu, Baekhyun-ah." Suho tertawa kecil. Ia berusaha membuang semua pikiran negatifnya tentang— apapun yang sedang menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

"Annyeong haseyoooo~"

"Annyeong haseyo.. Ah! Kalian sudah datang! Ayo masuk, kami sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kalian. Malam ini kita makan-makan!" D.O menyambut para member EXO-M yang membawa koper mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, kalian begitu pengertian. Kami memang sangat lapar." Chen nyengir.

"Benar, Chen-ah. Di pesawat tadi kita tidak makan apapun, ne?" gumam Xiumin sambil menaruh kopernya di sudut ruangan.

Chen mengangguk pelan. "Itu gara-gara Luhan-hyung, membuat kita khawatir terus. Jadi kita tidak mau apa-apa, kan."

"Iya, jarang-jarang Luhan-hyung sakit. Kita jadi khawatir sekali." Lay mengiyakan.

"Mianhae, aku jadi membuat kalian kelaparan. Ya sudah, ayo makan." Luhan mengajak Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay bergabung bersama member lain yang sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, sini, duduk di sebelahku!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Luhan tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

Kris tertawa kecil. "Kalian ini lucu sekali."

"Kita juga lucu kan, gege?" Tao menyikut lengan Kris. Semua member tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul berdua belas. Momen ini jarang sekali, ne." gumam Kai sambil melahap jajangmyeon-nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali kita pergi liburan bersama."

"Benar kata Kyunnie. Sekali-kali kita harus keluar dari rutinitas ini, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa kita nikmati bersama." Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Ia tak lupa menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Tumben hyung punya ide bagus, aku setuju. Kyungsoo-hyung pasti setuju juga kan?" Kai tersenyum pada D.O yang sedari tadi serius melahap makanannya. D.O hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku punya ide!" semua member langsung menoleh kepada sumber suara yang berada paling ujung. Chen?

"Mwo? Tumben kau punya ide, Chen. Terakhir kuingat kau tidak bisa berfikir karena otakmu tertinggal entah di mana." Ucap Xiumin datar. Kontan semua member tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku serius, baozi!" Chen mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Aku pernah dengar dari sepupuku, katanya di daerah Indonesia ada pulau kecil yang pemandangannya indah sekali!"

"Indonesia? A, negara yang waktu itu Luhan-hyung bersama para hyung EXO-M datangi ne?" ucap Sehun riang.

"A, waktu Super Show 4 ne?" timpal Suho.

Chen mengangguk, "Ye, waktu itu juga Eeteuk-hyung bilang, Super Junior ingin menghabiskan liburan di Indonesia, tapi entah kapan. Berarti negara itu sangat memikat, ne?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Orang-orangnya juga ramah." Luhan yang daritadi diam sekarang angkat bicara.

"Dan udaranya juga tidak jauh dengan udara di sini, jadi kita tidak perlu menyesuaikan diri." gumam Lay mantap.

"Gege? Kenapa diam saja?" Tao melirik Kris yang daritadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia mereka.

"A, anio. Aku setuju-setuju saja kok."

"Oke, leader sudah setuju. Bagaimana dengan Suho-hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Suho. Baekhyun tahu, Suho butuh liburan. Akhir-akhir ini sang Guardian Angel seperti kehilangan sayapnya, kerjaannya hanya melamun terus.

"Aku— aku juga setuju kok. Selama masih bersama kalian." Suho tersenyum, berusaha menutupi perasaan-perasaan anehnya.

"Yeeeeee! Luhan-hyung! Kita akan pergi liburan bersama!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan hingga ia tersedak.

"Hey Sehun-ah, dia sedang tidak enak badan." Seru Xiumin khawatir pada dongsaengnya yang hanya berbeda satu bulan itu.

"Mwo? Luhan-hyung sakit apa? Mau kuambilkan obat?" sifat keibuan D.O pun muncul, sama khawatirnya dengan Xiumin.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Anio, aku sudah tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ah."

"Kau ini makanya jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Sehunnie. Pabbo." Ucap Kai mencibir.

"Mianhae, semuanya. Mianhae, Luhan-hyung." Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil ber-puppy eyes menatap Luhan.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie."

"Kalian ini romantis sekali. Tapi kalah romantisnya dengan aku dan Kyunnie tentunya." Chanyeol nyengir sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Lebih romantis kami, iya kan gege?" Tao menyuapi Kris dengan manja. Kris hanya ber-death glare namun tak mampu menolak suapan dari sang little pandanya itu.

Lay dan Suho hanya saling pandang sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka ini salah satu dari EXO's couple yang jarang menampilkan kemesraan mereka, setelah Xiumin dan Chen tepatnya. Sementara Kai dan D.O terkikik pelan— entah membicarakan apa— karena mereka memang seperti itu. Tidak banyak tingkah, tidak banyak bicara, namun selalu bersama.

"Ayo habiskan makanannya, kita akan segera packing sesudah ini." Chen mengaduk-ngaduk jajangmyeonnya, membuat semua member terkejut.

"MWO?!"

* * *

"Heh pabbo! Kita kan baru saja datang ke Korea. Masa sekarang harus packing lagi?" Xiumin berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Lagian kita tidak perlu packing. Koper kita saja sama sekali belum dibuka." Chen nyengir lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, memperhatikan hyung dan dongsaengnya yang sedang bermain play station.

"Ah! Kau licik, hyung!" pekik Kai.

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Itu sih kaunya saja yang bodoh. Ayo mulai lagi."

"Aish— Chen pabbo! Setidaknya kita istirahat dulu di sini dua atau tiga hari. Lagipula kita belum minta izin pada manager kan?" Xiumin mengoceh lagi. Melihat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara tidak merespon, malah tertawa-tawa melihat kekalahan Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur, berharap ada seseorang yang mau mendengarnya.

Di dapur, Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring, ditemani oleh Lay yang sedang melahap es krim. Xiumin pun menarik kursi meja makan tepat di sebelah Lay duduk.

"Eh, hyung. Mau es krim?"

"Anio, Lay-ah. Aku ingin—"

"Curhat? Silahkan."

"Ne. jadi begini—"

"Chen menyebalkan? Memang. Dia selalu menyebalkan, setiap saat."

"Yah, mungkin—"

"Kalau dia tidak pernah mendengarkanmu, cerita saja kepadaku hyung."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA CERITA KALAU DARITADI KAU MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU TERUS?!"

Lay melotot, kegiatannya terhenti. Ia melirik hyung tertuanya itu dengan wajah maafkan-aku-aku-tidak-bermaksud-begitu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara gaduh dari belakangnya, langsung mematikan keran air dan menoleh, "Xiumin-hyung? Ada apa? Kenapa wajah hyung kesal begitu?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah! Aku butuh Suho!" pekik Xiumin frustasi, meninggalkan dua orang dongsaengnya yang terbengong-bengong. Ia langsung menuju kamar Suho. Melihat pintunya terbuka, ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat Suho sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Suho-ah, masa harus besok?" Xiumin duduk bersila di samping ranjang Sehun yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Suho.

"Mwo? Kenapa memangnya hyung? Ada yang tidak beres?" Suho berharap Xiumin juga merasakan perasaan-perasaan buruknya selama ini.

"Anio… Aku lelah. Kenapa si Chen itu idenya pabbo sekali. Oke, ide ke Indonesia sih aku setuju. Kalau berangkat besok, itu melelahkan!"

"Mumpung kita tidak ada jadwal sampai dua minggu ke depan hyung. Setelah itu kan kita harus ke Thailand, ingat?" Suho berusaha menenangkan hyung-nya ini.

"Memangnya manager sudah mengizinkan?"

"Sudah, hyung. Tadi Kris-hyung dan aku menelfon manager, dan kita semua diizinkan. Katanya manager juga mau ikut, tapi menyusul."

"Huh. Menyebalkan. Semua ini gara-gara Chen!" Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Suho di situ.

_Kukira Xiumin-hyung merasakan perasaan tidak enak juga. Apa gara-gara liburan ini? Kira-kira pulau di Indonesia itu seperti apa? Mengapa perasaan aneh ini terus menghantuiku, sih?_ Batin Suho dalam hati.

D.O yang melewati pintu kamar sang leader dan menemukannya sedang melamun di dalam, segera menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. "Hyuuung?"

"Eh?"

"Hyung kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini hyung sering melamun. Baekhyun-hyung juga cerita kalau hyung suka melamun dan saat ditanya hyung cuma bilang tidak ada apa-apa.." D.O duduk di ujung ranjang Suho, sambil menatap meminta jawaban.

Suho tersenyum kepada dongsaengnya itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyungsoo-ah. Entah kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan bayangan buruk. Mimpi buruk. Aku sering berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak."

D.O serius memperhatikan Suho bicara. "Lanjutkan, hyung. Memangnya hyung suka bermimpi apa?"

"Hmm.. Seperti— sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan menimpa member. Entahlah. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya."

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku yakin itu hanya halusinasi atau mimpi, karena hyung kelelahan dan kurang makan juga. Iya kan? Hyung berdoa saja semoga kita selalu dibawah perlindungan Tuhan."

Suho terbahak, "Mengapa kau jadi seperti Siwon-hyung, Kyungsoo-ah? Gaya bicaramu barusan lucu sekali. Dan kapan terakhir kau berdoa? Itu sangat lucu!" ia tertawa lepas.

D.O lega leadernya bisa tertawa lagi. Ia menghela nafas sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya, "Ah, hyung ini. Sudahlah, sekarang kita istirahat. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus ke bandara kan?"

"Ne, Kyungsoo-ah. Gamsahamnida."

"Sama-sama, hyung. Selamat malam." D.O keluar kamar Suho, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Disana, Tao, Lay, Chen, Sehun, dan Luhan, sudah terlelap di depan televisi. Mereka tidur di lantai, beralaskan karpet tebal lalu menyelimuti diri dengan selimut tebal yang cukup menampung mereka berlima. Xiumin dan Kris tidur di sofa, sementara Kai terlihat sedang mengacak-acak kulkas di dapur.

"Mwo? Apa yang dilakukan si pabbo itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Kai yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung menoleh dan nyengir. Ia pun membawa sebotol soft drink lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Eomma belum tidur? Menunggu appa, ne?" godanya.

D.O tersenyum kecil. "A, anio. Aku hanya mengecek para member. Kau ini geer sekali, Kai-ah."

"Hmm, terus kenapa wajah hyung jadi memerah begitu?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia sangat senang menggoda hyungnya ini.

"Eh, ap— apa? Tidak kok. Ah, ayo tidur. Aku mengantuk." D.O berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin berubah seperti tomat.

"Ayo tidur chagi~" Kai mendahului D.O, lalu mengecup pipinya lembut. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bergandengan menuju kamarnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Kekekeke, mereka itu lucu sekali ya Yeolli?"

"Ne, mereka romantis ketika tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Diam-diam menghanyutkan." Chanyeol terkekeh.

* * *

"Hoaaahhmm. Aku masih mengantuk hyung. Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau ini, tidur paling awal, tapi bangun paling akhir. Kita kan mau ke Indonesia!" Suho melempar bantal sofa kepada Sehun. Hanya dia yang baru bangun, sementara para member lain sudah sibuk mandi dan membantu D.O membuat sarapan.

"Ne hyung, ne…" Sehun bangkit dengan malas. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, maknae. Kalau berjalan itu menggunakan mata." Xiumin melirik Sehun yang tidur sambil berjalan. Lebih tepatnya, berjalan sambil tidur.

"Mianhae, ahjussi." Ia terus berjalan, tak memperdulikan perkataan hyungnya itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah tidur. Hanya itu.

* * *

"Wah! Pulau ini indah sekali!" Lay berteriak girang. "Pulaunya indah, Suho-hyung." ia berbisik pada Suho yang tersenyum kagum di sebelahnya.

"Hyunnie! Lihat! SuLay moment! Ini jarang sekali, ne." Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. _Pokoknya Suho-hyung harus bersenang-senang di sini_, katanya dalam hati.

Semua member EXO sudah sampai di pulau yang mereka tuju. Pulau ini adalah salah satu pulau dari bagian Pulau Seribu, Indonesia. Pulau ini berpenghuni, walaupun penghuninya hanya para pegawai penginapannya saja. Mereka berdua belas turun dari kapal feri dan berjalan pelan menuju penginapan sambil menyeret koper mereka masing-masing. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan, dan ombak bergemuruh tenang. Inilah yang mereka inginkan. Kebebasan.

* * *

"Sayang, kau tidak lapar? Ayo makan." Seorang namja menyodorkan satu piring nasi beserta ikan goreng kepada seorang yeoja yang terduduk di hadapannya.

"…"

"Kau tidak mau makan? Kau sedang diet? Kau tidak suka makanan buatanku? Kau jangan membuatku gila, ayo jawab aku."

"…"

"Jawab aku, pabbo! Dasar gadis pabbo! Kau tolol! Jalang!"

"…"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu begini terus."

"…"

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Apa aku harus mengikuti saran dukun Indonesia itu? Kalau kau mau, aku akan melakukannya."

"…"

"Kau diam. Berarti kau mau. Demi kau, aku akan melakukannya. Sesuai petunjuk dukun itu, aku harus membunuh 12 orang namja yang masih perjaka. Itu gampang. Di pulau ini pasti banyak turis, ne? Aku akan melakukannya. Saranghae." namja itu mengecup kening yeoja itu lembut.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Gimana ceritanya?**

**Sebenernya siapa namja itu? Terus kenapa yeoja-nya diem aja?**

**Pasti kalian udah tau kan 12 orang yang bakal dibunuh tuh siapa aja?**

**Penasaran?**

**Sama. Saya juga penasaran :-|**

**Mohon reviewnya ya. Sumbang ide buat cerita chapter selanjutnya juga boleh.**

**Atau sumbang ide buat yang mati duluan juga boleh bangetttt kekekekek *evil laugh sama Kris***

**Sekali lagi: MOHON REVIEWNYA! Gamsahamnida!**

***bbuing bbuing sama Sehun***

***pergi naik permadani sama D.O***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 updated!**

**Kelamaan update. Gara-gara ngegalauin SM TOWN INA hiksssssss~**

**© EXO milik Lee Soo Man; ide cerita tentu saja milik otak saya yang seperti otak Jimmy Neutron ini :') (?)**

**Ratingnya T (Terlalu ngawur) dan M (Maksa banget) *gak penting sih***

**Awas tipo. Alur aneh. Kata-kata yang sulit dicerna(?) dan OOC sedikit.**

**Heyahhh! Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

* * *

"Ah! Aku ingin membeli pulau ini. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Chen terkikik girang, menunggu respon sang hyung tercintanya.

Xiumin meliriknya dengan sebal. "Apakah otakmu masih tertinggal di suatu tempat, eoh? Untuk celana saja kau pinjam celananya Lay. Dan itu sepatu si maknae, ne? Bagaimana kau bisa membeli pulau, kalau barang-barang pun kau selalu meminjam, pabbo!"

"Aish. Hyung ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Padahal, kalau ada bintang jatuh, aku selalu berharap bisa berdua bersama hyung di tempat yang seindah ini."

Semua member terbahak mendengar ucapan Chen. Perhatian mereka semua kemudian tertuju pada Kris dan Suho yang keluar dari lobby penginapan.

"Bagaimana, gege?" Tanya Tao penasaran. "Aku sekamar denganmu, kan?"

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Kalau itu maumu."

"Argh, mulai lagi mereka." Xiumin berdecak sebal. Ia lalu melirik dua namja yang ada di sebelahnya, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sedang melakukan self-camera berdua. "Ck. Ada apa dengan semua namja ini."

"Dikarenakan di sini hanya ada bungalow, dan satu bungalow hanya terdiri dari satu kamar, maka satu bungalow ditempati oleh dua orang. Itu berarti— kalian tau sendiri apa yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang. Masuklah ke bungalow kalian masing-masing dan berkumpul jam 18.30 untuk makan malam, arraseo?" ujar Suho menjelaskan.

"Ne! Arraseo! Ayo, Kyungsoo-hyung!" ucap Kai riang sambil menarik lengan D.O.

"Apa-apaan? Aku bosan sekamar denganmu terus—" dan kemudian D.O pun tidak melanjutkan omelannya karena dalam hati sebenarnya ia sangat senang bisa satu bungalow dengan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Kai dan D.O pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan member yang lain. Sehun dan Luhan pun menyusul mereka, begitu juga Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Xiumin makin jengkel.

"Ya denganku lah, hyung! Kajja~" Chen mengenggam jemari Xiumin lalu menariknya 'paksa' menuju bungalow mereka.

Suho dan Lay yang tinggal berdua di situ hanya tersenyum senang. Bahagia lebih tepatnya. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju bungalownya dalam diam.

* * *

"Yeollie! Lihat! Kamar mandinya bagus sekali!" Baekhyun berteriak girang, seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat mainan model terbaru.

Chanyeol menaruh kopernya di sudut ruangan, lalu melihat sekeliling dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "A, kasurnya juga empuk Hyunnie." Ia menggeliat manja sambil memberikan tatapan 'pervert' kepada Baekhyun.

"Ck. Wajahmu!" Baekhyun melempar botol plastik kosong ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku mau mandi dulu ya Yeollie."

"Ne. Cepat ya. Aku juga gerah hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia menghirup harum aromaterapi yang tercium di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Setelah bathub sudah terisi oleh air dan sabun, ia langsung berendam, menutup mata, lalu menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun lewat handphonenya.

"Mmm..." baekhyun bergumam pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. "Mwo? Yeollie! Jangan mengintip! Sana pergi!" ia berteriak sambil tetap menutup matanya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya, kalau Chanyeol ketahuan mengintip, ia akan balas berteriak dengan suara beratnya sambil tertawa puas. Masih hening. Baekhyun pun membuka mata.

"Tidak ada Yeollie eoh?" matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ne_, batin Baekhyun. Ia menutup matanya kembali, lalu menggelincirkan badannya lebih masuk ke dalam bathub. Kini hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di atas air. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang memperhatikannya lagi. Dan sekarang… Seperti ada rambut-rambut yang menggerayangi wajahnya. Seketika ia membuka mata. Ia berteriak namun entah kenapa suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar, dan setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"Hyung, disini menyenangkan sekali ya. Chen-hyung kadang-kadang pintar juga." Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Chen sih, bisa pintar sekali-kali. Kalau kau? Kapan kau bisa menjadi pintar, Kai-ah?"

Kai mem-poutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan hyung kesayangannya itu. "Ah, sekali-kali pujilah aku, hyung. Kau ini jahat sekali ne."

"Hahahaha, kau ini seperti an—" D.O membelalakan matanya, mundur dengan tergesa sampai menabrak dinding. "KAI-AH! DI BELAKANGMU!"

"A—ada apa, h—hyung? K—kenapa di belakangku?" Kai tergagap. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Nihil. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di belakangnya. "Mwo? Hyung? Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku. Kalau bercanda jangan membuat aku jantungan seperti itu."

D.O masih terdiam. Nafasnya naik turun. Otaknya berfikir keras. _Anio, anio! Tadi jelas sekali! Sangat jelas!_

"Hyung? Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan. Hyung terlalu banyak berhalusinasi di sini." Kai merangkul D.O lalu membawanya keluar dari bungalow mereka.

"Kai-ah! D.O-ah! Syukurlah kalian keluar. Kita harus segera ke bungalownya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" teriakan Lay mengagetkan Kai dan D.O yang baru saja menutup pintu. Di belakang Lay, Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah yang penuh rasa khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

* * *

Mereka semua serius mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang ada di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam, melamun sambil memeluk lututnya. Semua orang juga tahu, Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe orang pendiam seperti itu.

"Tadinya aku mau mengintip Baekhyun-hyung yang sedang berendam. Kalian sendiri tahu kan itu memang kebiasaanku. Tapi aku sangat kaget ketika aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukannya tenggelam di dalam bathub. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Bibirnya pucat, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.." Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Setelah itu— aku memberinya nafas buatan. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dan tak lama ia pun sadar, memakai baju, dan terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun-hyung... Hiks.." Chanyeol tertunduk. Ia terisak. Seorang Park Chanyeol?!

Mereka semua saling menatap. Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang bisa membuat duo happy-virus menjadi seperti ini!

"Ng.. Baekhyun-ah.. Ada apa? Ceritalah kepadaku." Kris menepuk pipi Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Tao menatap Baekhyun prihatin. "Heh hyung! Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" ia menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Hyung, ayolah. Kau harus bicara. Lihat, Yeollie-mu sampai menangis begitu. Ceritakan pada kami, hyung." Chen melirik sedih pada Baekhyun.

D.O hanya bisa terdiam. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada seseorang yang ia lihat tadi di bungalownya. _Apa Baekhyun-hyung melihat sosok itu juga?_

Kai menghembuskan nafas, pasrah. "Kalau hyung terus begini, lebih baik kita pulang saja ke Seoul." Semuanya menatap Kai heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita pulang saja ke Seoul'?" Lay mengerutkan keningnya, tak percaya. Tiba-tiba desahan pelan dari arah Baekhyun menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ada yeoja."

"MWO?!" semua orang yang ada di situ— termasuk Chanyeol yang sedang terisak, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-dengan-ada-yeoja-di-sini.

"Ketika aku mandi tadi, ada yeoja yang melayang di atas bathub-ku." Ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"M— mwo?! M— melayang?!"

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Sudahlah. Kajja, aku lapar. Apa kalian tidak lapar? Yeollie, ayo makan~" Baekhyun menggelayut di lengannya Chanyeol dengan manja. Dengan tatapan heran, mereka pun mengikuti Baekhyun menuju pantai.

"Anak itu kenapa, sih?" gumam Luhan kepada Suho.

Suho mengendik pelan. "Entahlah hyung. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak berbohong."

"Tapi kenapa ia berubah secepat itu? Maksudku—setelah setengah jam ia melamun seperti orang gila, tiba-tiba dia kembali menjadi Baekhyun seperti biasanya." Komentar Sehun sambil mengunyah udang bakarnya. Mereka berdua belas makan di pinggir pantai dengan meja piknik dan makanan yang telah disediakan oleh pihak penginapan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menghilangkan kejadian yang ia alami itu dari otaknya, jadi dia berusaha menjadi Baekhyun yang biasanya." Gumam Suho pelan. Ekor matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda bersama Kris.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat menyuruh manager ke sini. Perasaanku tidak enak." Xiumin mendesah pelan.

_Perasaanku juga, hyung_, batin Suho dalam hati.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka berdua belas memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai sambil menikmati refleksi cahaya bulan yang terlukis di air laut. Deburan ombaknya sangat tenang, dan cuacanya pun tidak terlalu dingin.

"Yeollie? Tadi kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun menoleh pada sosok namja tampan di sebelahnya. Tangannya terus erat memegang jemari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku khawatir padamu, hyung."

"Gomawo." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia hanya bisa memainkan kakinya di pasir sekarang.

"Besok kita harus main air sepuasnya, setuju?!" Kai bersorak riang.

"Setuju! Aku ingin naik banana boat! Luhan-hyung, naik banana boat ne!"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Anio! Aku ingin diving saja."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut diving bersamamu, hyung." D.O tersenyum senang, namun wajahnya meringis ketika Kai mencubit pipinya.

"Hyung, kau harus diving denganku, bukan dengan Luhan-hyung."

Tao terkekeh. "Kita diving bersama-sama saja. Itu lebih menyenangkan bukan? Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Kai-ah."

"Setuju. Besok kita diving bersama-sama." Kris ber-smirk ria.

"Aku tidak mau diving. Aku diam di atas perahu saja, ne." gumam Xiumin.

"Hyung pabbo, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa berenang! Hahahahaha!" Chen tertawa puas lalu berlari, disusul Xiumin yang mengejarnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap dan cuaca di luar semakin dingin. Mereka berdua belas pun kembali ke dalam bungalownya masing-masing, tak sabar menantikan hari esok.

* * *

"Gege, apa kau melihat sandal hotelku? Aku yakin tadi aku menaruhnya di sini." Tao menunjuk rak tempat menyimpan sepatu dan sandal di dekat kamar mandi.

"I don't know. Ada di luar, mungkin?" jawab Kris malas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, dan kelopak matanya mulai berat.

"Aku tadi menaruhnya di sini, gege. Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku untuk menaruhnya di sini agar tidak berantakan?" Tao melihat-lihat lantai di sekitarnya. Wajahnya mendongak, melihat tempat tidur, dan Kris sudah terlelap disana.

"Aish! Gege pabbo!" ia menggeleng, lalu melangkah menuju pintu bungalownya. Saat ia membuka pintu, benar saja, sandal hotelnya berjajar rapi di depan. "Kenapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini ne?" Tao berdecak heran lalu berjongkok mengambil sandal hotelnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri di balkon bungalownya.

"Mwo? Seorang yeoja? Malam-malam begini?" Tao menatap heran pada seorang gadis yang sedang memunggunginya dan berdiri di ujung balkon. Kulitnya putih pucat, gadis itu memakai gaun pantai sambil bernyanyi pelan. Rambutnya tergerai panjang, tak peduli dengan angin malam yang menghempaskan ujung-ujung rambutnya kesana kemari.

Perlahan Tao berjalan mendekati gadis itu, namun ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian yang Baekhyun ceritakan tadi sore. _Astaga! Jangan-jangan! _ Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri, berjalan mundur menjauhi gadis itu. Saat berbalik, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat pasi. Kantung matanya yang hitam terlihat sangat jelas ketika wajahnya berubah seperti itu.

"K— kau…"

BRUKKK! Tao kehilangan seluruh keseimbangannya. Pandangannya berpendar dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

"Eh?" kepala Luhan menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Sehun-ah, apa kau mendengar sesuatu barusan?"

"Hah? Kau bicara padaku, hyung?" Sehun melepaskan headset dari telinganya.

"Aish— aku yakin kau tidak mendengar apa-apa." Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi saat aku sedang menggosok gigi, samar-samar kudengar seperti ada benda yang terjatuh. Keras sekali. Seperti seseorang yang terjatuh."

"Mwo? Mungkin kucing yang terjatuh dari genteng setelah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, hyung." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu membuka gorden jendela tempat ia bersandar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang jatuh atau apapun itu.

DEG!

"HUWAAAAAA!" Sehun mundur dengan tergesa, menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan memeluk Luhan. Badannya bergetar hebat, membuat Luhan yang tadinya asyik memainkan iPhone-nya, berbalik dan menyentuh wajah dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia menggeleng, menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Luhan. Badannya masih bergetar, terlihat ketakutan.

_Sepertinya Sehun melihat sesuatu di luar barusan_, batin Luhan dalam hati. Ia hendak bangkit namun tiba-tiba lengan Sehun menariknya.

"Hyung jangan kemana-mana. Aku takut sekali. Hyung jangan kemana-mana…" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk, mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Sehunnie. Ayo tidur, chagi."

* * *

"Hwang Zitao! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan—" Kris menepuk bantal di sebelahnya. Namun, tidak ada Tao di situ. "Eh? Kemana dia?"

Kris turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha mencari Tao di bungalow itu. Ketika ia melihat pintu bungalownya terbuka, ia langsung berlari ke sana dan mengumpulkan kata-kata yang ada di dalam otaknya untuk memarahi sang panda yang dengan teganya tidak membangunkan dirinya yang sudah terlelap hampir sembilan jam. Namun, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia menemukan Tao terbujur lemah di balkon bungalow mereka.

"Astaga!" pekik Kris pelan. ia langsung menggendong Tao yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur, lalu menelfon semua member.

* * *

"Tao-ah? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" D.O menelusupkan telapak tangannya dibalik poni sang panda. "Badanmu hangat. Kau sakit?"

"Anio. Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidur semalaman di luar seperti itu?" Tanya Xiumin pelan. Ia sangat khawatir dengan maknaenya ini.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kris-hyung? Lalu ia menyuruhmu tidur di luar? Tega sekali kau hyung!" Chen memukul pelan lengan Kris. Namun Tao menggeleng lagi.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Tadi malam aku mencari sandal hotelku, dan saat aku berbalik untuk masuk bungalow, kepalaku terbentur pintu.. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Ia tersenyum kecil.

_Anio, tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kau berbohong, Tao-ah!_ D.O menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hatinya ia yakin bahwa Tao melihat sesuatu lalu pingsan. Instingnya terlalu kuat untuk dibodohi.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti itu?" Kai membuyarkan lamunan D.O.

"A, anio Kai-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi? Kita tidak jadi untuk bermain air hari ini?" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja jadi, hyung. Mianhae. Aku akan berganti baju dulu." Tao tertawa lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Semua orang bisa berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ajaib sekali." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Luhan dan Sehun kemana?" Suho baru tersadar bahwa di situ tidak ada hyung dan maknaenya.

"Tadi saat aku telfon, katanya mereka menyusul. Kata Luhan, Sehun agak tidak enak badan." Kris memasang tampang cemas.

"Kalau begitu, setelah Tao berganti baju, kita ke bungalownya mereka. Bagaimana? Aku khawatir dengan Sehun." Ucapan Lay langsung disetujui oleh semua member.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut dengan kami, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"Ne, hyung. Bersenang-senanglah. Jika badanku sudah enakan, aku akan menyusul kalian kok." Sehun berusaha tersenyum menampilkan deret giginya yang rapi.

"Aku akan menungguimu disini." Luhan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Anio! Sana pergi hyung! Aku janji, aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup Sehun-ah. Obat dan air minum ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur, ne. Kami tidak akan lama-lama. Jika kami sudah selesai, kami akan segera kembali ke sini. Iya kan?" semua member mengangguk menyetujui ucapan D.O.

"Gomawo, hyung." Sehun tersenyum menatap para hyungnya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Kepalanya semakin berat, dan ingatannya selalu kembali kepada kejadian tadi malam.

"Yeoja itu… Menyeramkan sekali." Gumamnya. "Tapi ada apa? Untuk apa dia mendatangiku? Aku yakin yeoja itu adalah sosok melayang yang mendatangi Baekhyun-hyung juga.."

Cklek. Pintu bungalow terbuka.

"Mwo? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Luhan-hyu—"

_Astaga! Dia bukan Luhan-hyung! Siapa namja ini?! _Sehun berusaha bangkit, namun namja ini langsung menarik kedua kaki Sehun dan menyeretnya paksa.

BRUKKK! Badan Sehun terhempas ke lantai kayu bungalow setelah hampir tiga per empat badannya diseret ke ujung tempat tidur. Kemudian ia merasakan kakinya ditarik, dan badannya diseret di lantai. Ia ingin berteriak dan melepaskan diri, namun kondisinya terlalu lemah.

"S— siapa kau ini?!"

BRUKKK! Kepala Sehun didorong dengan kuat sampai terdengar suara keras yang berasal dari tabrakan kepalanya dengan dinding. Darah segar mengucur dari sisi kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya darah itu sampai mengucur ke pelipisnya.

_Luhan-hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..._

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Bagaimana nasib Sehun selanjutnya?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada para member EXO setelah ini?**

**Nantikan kisah selanjutnya hanya di sini. Tajam dan terpercaya. *gaya-gaya penyiar infotainment***

**Cerita seremnya agak ngga dapet ya? Datar ya?:-(**

**Semoga di chapter selanjutnya, tingkat keseremnya bisa meningkat(?)**

***nyeret Sehun ke tempat tidur terus cium2in***

** author**:Wah gomawo sekali ya! Sehunnie diculik :-( tentang namja sama yeoja itu, semoga bisa diceritakan di chapter selanjutnya mhihihi terima kasih udah setia menunggu author :') #plak ** nabilaamalia5** in reply to nabila-amalia-5 via **Bulu Ketek Kris**

** author**: Mian, author sibuk ngurusin anak hasil author sama D.O wkkkk si thehun mau dimatiin sama si namja~ *evil smirk bareng Kai* duh masalah cium2an itu sih si Sehun yg nyosor duluan... *dibunuh HunHan shippers* gomawo ne! ** kimhyunshi** in reply to kimhyunshi via **Gigi Tonggos Chanyeol**

** author**: Iya nih ff EXO genrenya horror aneh jugak, dasar author aneh-_- terus penasaran ya, gomawo!~ ** HunHanShippers** in reply to HunHan Shippers via **Butiran Upil Xiumin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 updated!**

**Kelamaan update. Gara-gara bikin fanfictnya KaiSoo wkkkk~**

**© EXO milik Lee Soo Man; ide cerita tentu saja milik otak saya yang seperti otak Jimmy Neutron ini :') (?)**

**Ratingnya T (Terlalu ngawur) dan M (Maksa banget) *gak penting sih***

**Awas tipo. Alur aneh. Kata-kata yang sulit dicerna(?) dan OOC sedikit.**

**Heyahhh! Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Review anda sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan hidup EXO :')**

**Klik favorite juga kalau kalian suka cerita ini mhihi *bbuing bbuing sama Chen***

* * *

Mereka bersebelas sekarang sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai. Sepi. Suara deburan ombak terdengar begitu tenang, dan cahaya matahari mulai tampak di balik lukisan awan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main pasir dulu?!" pekik Chen girang.

"Pasir? Kau seperti bocah saja!" Xiumin mendelik kesal.

"Ayolah hyung, aku yakin yang lain juga setuju. Bagaimana?" Chen ber-puppy eyes, berusaha meluluhkan hati para hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Errr— baiklah. Ayo kita membuat challenge." Kris ber-smirk ria. "Kita bagi menjadi dua tim. Tim yang menang akan mendapatkan makan malam double malam ini. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Setuju! Aku dengan Kyungsoo-hyung!" Kai memeluk D.O dari belakang.

"Anio. Tidak boleh dengan couple." Kris terkekeh evil. "Suho-ah, kuserahkan pembagian tim padamu."

"Ng…" Suho berfikir sebentar. "Karena tidak boleh dengan couple, maka—tim pertama adalah Kyungsoo-ah, Luhan-hyung, Baekhyun-ah, Tao-ah, Xiumin-hyung, dan aku. Sementara tim kedua adalah sisanya."

"Ah! Pembagian tim macam apa itu." Chanyeol mem-poutkan bibirnya, kesal. Ia sangat ingin sekali satu tim bersama sang Kyunnie, namun Kris dan Suho malah memisahkan mereka. _Dasar leader menyebalkan!_

"Oke, challenge pertama adalah membuat istana pasir. Yang istana pasirnya paling bagus, itulah pemenangnya. It's so simple, eoh? Kajja. Kita mulai." Kris berjongkok lalu meraup pasir menggunakan tangan mulusnya.

"Mwo? Kita tidak memakai sekop atau ember?" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Ne. Ikuti saja sang leader." Suho terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun menekan-nekan tumpukan pasir dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tao juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia membuat di sisi yang berlawanan. D.O dan Luhan meraup-raup pasir menggunakan tangannya lalu menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun dan Tao. Suho— sebagai leader— tugasnya menyuruh-nyuruh mereka untuk letakkan-itu-di-sini atau buat-itu-menjadi-seperti-ini dan lain-lain. Sementara Xiumin hanya berjongkok sambil memperhatikan mereka semua. "Ini hal terbodoh yang pernah aku— maksudku mereka— lakukan. Ck." ia pun mulai bosan, dan akhirnya beranjak dari situ. Ia berjalan pelan menuju bungalow Sehun dan Luhan untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun.

Semua member yang ada di pinggir pantai tak menyadari kepergian Xiumin dari situ. Bahkan rekan satu timnya pun tidak sadar bahwa Xiumin sudah tidak ada di situ sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka terlalu sibuk membuat istana pasirnya masing-masing.

Xiumin sekarang berada di depan bungalow Sehun dan Luhan. Ia agak kaget ketika pintu bungalownya terbuka. _Si maknae ini! Sedang sakit malah berjalan-jalan. Pabbo! _Ia lalu masuk ke dalam bungalownya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Tempat tidur, kamar mandi, balkon belakang, balkon depan, dimanapun. Ketika ia masuk lagi ke dalam bungalow, Xiumin langsung terkesiap. "I— ini apa?"

Ia berjongkok di depan dinding dekat pintu bungalow. "Darah?" ia lalu menempelkan telunjuknya ke bercak darah yang sudah setengah mengering itu. "Ini darah manusia dan belum benar-benar kering…"

Xiumin menelan ludahnya. _Sehun… Astaga! Sehun!_

Xiumin terperanjat dan langsung berdiri. Ia berlari ke luar bungalow, berusaha memberitahu para dongsaengnya bahwa Sehun dalam bahaya. Ya, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa liburan ini adalah liburan yang membahayakan nyawa mereka semua. _Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal, eoh?!_ _Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun! Aku tau ini semua ada hubungannya!_

Dari area bungalow, Xiumin sudah melihat para dongsaengnya dari kejauhan. Mereka masih berkutat dengan istana pasir mereka. "Hey—"

BUGH! Sebuah benda keras menghantam punggung Xiumin. Ia langsung tersungkur ke tanah, namun berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan menghajar siapapun yang telah menghantamnya dari belakang.

"Cih. Masih sadar juga."

_Suara namja… S—siapa…_

Rambut belakang Xiumin ditarik, kepalanya sekarang menengadah ke atas. Sreetttt…

"Ya! Ah—"

Namja itu menggoreskan ujung pisau tajam di pipi sebelah kanan Xiumin. Goresan panjang dan cukup dalam itu sukses membuat Xiumin merintih kesakitan, dan akhirnya ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Darah segar mengalir cukup banyak dari pipi chubby-nya itu. Namja itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan menggendongnya, dan membawanya ke sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan pulau ini. Ia tersenyum pahit melihat kesepuluh namja yang sedang bemain istana pasir dari kejauhan. "Kalian semua hanyalah namja bodoh."

* * *

"Tao-ah, bentuk pasirnya menjadi sudut persegi." Suho menunjuk tumpukan pasir yang entah bagaimana bentuknya.

"Nah! Yang sebelah sini sudah jadi!" pekik Baekhyun girang. Ia lalu ber-high five dengan D.O dan Luhan.

D.O lalu melirik Tao yang sedang ber-pout ria sambil menekan-nekan pasir— tak karuan. "Tao-ah, kalau kau terus begitu, istananya tidak akan jadi-jadi." Ia terkekeh.

"Aku lelah. Daritadi aku sudah membentuknya menjadi persegi tapi kembali lagi menjadi seperti ini. Benar kata Xiumin-hyung. Ini membosankan." Sifat maknae dari Tao pun muncul.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Ya sudah, ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama."

Mereka pun membantu Tao untuk membuat sudut-sudut istana. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan D.O menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Emm— Baekhyun-hyung. Sosok melayang yang waktu itu… Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Baekhyun menatap D.O heran. "Mwo? Kenapa kau bertanya, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"A, anio. Aku penasaran. Karena waktu aku dan Kai sedang mengobrol di bungalow— aku melihat sosok yeoja juga."

"Mwo?!"

"Sebenarnya waktu aku semalaman pingsan di luar bungalow… Aku melihat sosok yeoja juga." mereka semua langsung melirik ke arah Tao.

_Benar kan dugaanku?_ Batin D.O dalam hati.

"Hm, yeoja itu.." Baekhyun menatap langit, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah D.O lagi. "Kulitnya putih pucat. Matanya putih— sama sekali putih. Rambutnya panjang dan kasar, bibirnya menyeringai tipis namun lebar… Ah. Menyeramkan sekali." ia menunduk setelahnya. Ketakutan terbesarnya harus ia bayangkan lagi gara-gara pertanyaan D.O.

"Berarti aku juga melihat yeoja yang sama." gumam D.O pelan.

"Ne, aku juga." Tao memeluk lututnya. Ia jadi ingat malam kemarin saat yeoja itu tepat beberapa centi di hadapannya. _Kalau saja dia manusia, pasti dia sudah habis oleh wushu-ku!_

Luhan tiba-tiba teringat Sehun tadi malam. Sehun ketakutan ketika ia melihat ke luar jendela, pasti karena yeoja itu! "Sehunnie juga— sepertinya dia melihat yeoja itu. Badannya sampai bergetar ketakutan, dan besoknya dia langsung panas dingin. Semenyeramkan itukah?"

Suho memijat pelipisnya pelan. _Apa ini bayangan-bayangan buruk yang selalu aku alami? Kejadian buruk yang menimpa member?_

"Hey kalian! Lihat siapa pemenangnya." Suara Kai membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan, Tao, dan Suho. Ia berkacak pinggang di sebelah istana pasir yang sudah jadi, berbeda dengan istana pasir buatan Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan, Tao, dan Suho yang entah bagaimana bentuknya.

"Hahahaha! Xiumin-hyung! Malam ini aku akan makan double! Xiumin-hyu—" Chen mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Mwo? Dimana si baozi, eoh?"

Semua yang ada di situ langsung melirik tim Suho sambil bertanya-tanya. "Tadi dia ada di sebelahku, Chen-ah. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" Suho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin Xiumin-hyung bosan. Cek saja di bungalownya." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Namun tidak ada yang tertawa atau bernafas lega.

"Firasatku berkata lain." Lay mendengus panik. "Ayo kita ke bungalow."

_Mengapa aku merasa… Xiumin-hyung telah meninggalkanku?_ mata Chen berkaca-kaca.

* * *

BRUKKK! Suara keras di sebelahnya membuat Sehun terperanjat. Namun ia tidak bisa membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sebelahnya. Hanya terdengar suara seseorang mengikatkan tali— dan Sehun berkesimpulan bahwa namja psikopat ini telah membawa mangsa baru.

"Kau punya teman untuk mengobrol sekarang. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menggerakkan pipinya untuk berbicara.. Hahahaha!" namja itu tertawa puas. Mata Sehun memanas. Air matanya sudah ingin menerobos keluar lagi dari pelupuknya. _Siapa lagi sekarang?_

Namja itu berjalan menjauh, lalu duduk di samping tubuh seorang yeoja. Ya, hanya tubuh. Tubuh yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Namja itu mengusap rambut yeoja itu—yang sudah berjatuhan dan rontok—dengan penuh rasa sayang. Jika saja Sehun bisa membuka matanya sekarang, pasti Sehun sudah meneriaki namja itu, "Kau gila! Kau tidak punya otak! Yeoja itu sudah mati!"

"Sebentar lagi, chagi." Namja itu tersenyum miris. "Setelah aku membawa namja pipi besar ini— aku akan membawa yang lainnya."

_Pipi besar? Hiks.. Xiumin-hyung… Hiks…_

Setelahnya, hening pun melanda gubuk tua itu. Hanya suara isakan Sehun yang terdengar. Xiumin sama sekali belum sadarkan diri. _Hyung, bertahanlah. Kita akan selamat. Hyung harus kuat. Hiks…_

* * *

Sekarang mereka bersepuluh ada di depan bungalow Chen dan Xiumin. Wajah mereka berubah cemas ketika Kris dan Lay keluar dari bungalow itu tanpa sosok Xiumin. "Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Hiks…" Chen hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan Suho. Entah kenapa, ia berfikir bahwa hyung kesayangannya itu tengah dalam bahaya.

"Mungkin Xiumin-hyung sedang ada di bungalowku? Ya! Dia mengecek keadaan Sehunnie!" Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. _Sehunnie? Apa dia sudah sembuh?_

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua ketika pintu bungalow Sehun dan Luhan terbuka lebar. Luhan langsung berlari ke dalam, namun tidak ada sang maknae di sana. Tubuhnya melemas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tao dan Chanyeol memperhatikan bercak darah yang sudah mengering yang ada di dinding, sementara Kai dan Baekhyun berjongkok di tanah depan bungalow Sehun dan Luhan. Ada bercak darah yang masih segar di situ. Akhirnya Kris mengumpulkan mereka semua di dalam bungalow Sehun dan Luhan.

"Semuanya, harap tenang." Kris menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Seisi bungalow pun hening. "Sehun dan Xiumin tidak ada di manapun. Kita harus mencarinya. Kita minta bantuan pihak penginapan. Dan kita harus menelfon manager. Setelah kita menemukan mereka berdua, kita harus segera pulang ke Seoul."

_Sehun-ah… Xiumin-hyung… Ini yang aku takutkan.. _Suho memijat pelipisnya lagi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Kris. "Suho-ah. Kita harus ke lobby penginapan, meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang ada di sana."

"Ng? A— baiklah, hyung. Kalian semua…" Suho menatap semua member yang tersisa di situ. "Kalian jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah di sini sebelum kami kembali membawa orang-orang."

Lay terdiam. _Kau berbicara begitu seperti kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini, pabbo!_

"Ne, hyung. Kami akan saling menjaga. Cepatlah kembali." gumam Tao pelan. Ia lalu menutup pintu bungalow dan menguncinya. Semua member terlihat rapuh di situ.

Chen masih belum berhenti menangis. Luhan memeluk lututnya sambil menahan tangisnya. Lay terus menatap ke luar jendela. Sementara Baekhyun dan D.O melemas dengan pandangan kosong di sebelah Chanyeol dan Kai.

_Gege, cepatlah kembali, _batin Tao dalam hati.

* * *

Sampai di lobby penginapan, Kris dan Suho tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. "Suho-ah, kau cari ke restoran. Aku akan mencari ke belakang." Suho mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil ke restoran penginapan.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" Suho berjalan mendekati jajaran orang-orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Ia hafal betul bahwa baju yang mereka kenakan adalah seragam pegawai penginapan di sini.

"Hey!" Suho mendorong bahu salah seorang namja pegawai penginapan itu pelan. Namun…

BRUKKK!

"Suho-ah!" Kris terperanjat ketika mendengar suara keras dari arah restoran. Ia langsung berlari, khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada sang guardian angel. Kris mematung ketika melihat Suho sedang menangis, menutup mulutnya, dan bersandar pada dinding restoran. Perlahan ia mendekati Suho, namun ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat jajaran pegawai penginapan yang sudah— tak bernyawa.

"M— mereka…"

"Dibunuh. Mereka dibunuh!" pekik Suho frustasi. Ia tak bisa memberhentikan tangisannya. Jujur, ia belum pernah melihat orang yang mati— bersimbahan darah dan terbujur kaku— langsung di hadapannya seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Suho tertunduk. Ia masih menangis. Pikirannya terus melayang pada wajah-wajah dongsaeng dan hyung-nya. Sehun, Xiumin, semuanya. _Harusnya aku menjaga mereka semua!_ "Kris. Kita harus kembali ke bungalow."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris. Suho lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kris? Kris kau dimana?!" ia bangkit lalu melihat sekeliling. Nihil. Kris tidak ada di restoran. Ia berlari ke lobby penginapan, dan menemukan Kris terbujur kaku di sana. Suho membekap mulutnya, tangisnya semakin menjadi. Ia menghampiri Kris, lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya. _Hanya pingsan._

SREETTT!

"Akh!" Suho memekik pelan. Sebuah tali tambang menjerat lehernya dengan keras. Ia meringis kesakitan, antara merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena gesekan tali tambang dengan kulit lehernya, dan merasakan sesak yang amat sangat. Ia kesulitan bernafas. Suho berusaha melepaskan jeratan tali itu dari lehernya, namun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia.

_Aku… Seperti… Dicabut nyawa._

Jeratan tali di leher Suho pun mengendur ketika ia sudah melemas dan seluruh tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Kini kedua leader kesayangan EXO pun sudah terbujur kaku di lobby penginapan, dan kedua tubuh lemasnya digendong oleh namja itu menuju gubuk tua di tengah hutan. Ya, gubuk tua tempat Sehun dan Xiumin yang sudah duluan berada di sana.

* * *

"Ergh.." Xiumin mengerang pelan. Ia berusaha membuka matanya. Pandangannya berpendar, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Ah.." ia meringis kesakitan, baru ingat bahwa pipinya sedang terluka. _Aku dimana? Tempat ini… Seperti gubuk.._

"H—hyung? Sudah bangun?"

Xiumin menengok ke sebelahnya. "Astaga! Sehun! Kepalamu—" ia meringis kesakitan lagi. Sepertinya luka goresan di pipinya akan semakin melebar jika ia berbicara terus.

"Diam, hyung. Kau tidak boleh berbicara. Namja itu telah melukai pipimu, ne?" ia menunduk. Air mata Sehun terlihat di ujung matanya.

_Jangan menangis, maknae! _Xiumin tak tega melihat dongsaengnya kacau seperti ini. Tapi apa daya. Tangan dan kakinya sudah diikat kuat-kuat. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Krieeett.. Pintu gubuk itu terbuka. Namja itu. Xiumin memandang namja itu dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu tatapannya berubah cemas ketika melihat seorang namja yang ada di gendongannya, dan seorang lagi yang sedang diseretnya.

"Annyeong! Sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyakmu?" namja itu terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" Sehun angkat bicara. Ia tidak mau Xiumin berbicara lagi. Ia khawatir hyung-nya itu semakin kesakitan.

"Ah, kukira kau sudah mati, bocah. Kau bertahan cukup lama, eoh?" namja itu lalu menjatuhkan Suho dari bahunya, lalu menyeret mereka satu per satu dan mendudukkannya ke kursi.

Suho dan Kris. Itu yang Xiumin lihat sekarang. Namja itu telah mengikat kaki dan tangan Suho, lalu berpindah ke kaki dan tangan Kris. Ia ingin sekali membunuh namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia sadar lagi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Membiarkan semua ini terjadi pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, lalu mendengus kesal.

"S— siapa sekarang, hyung?" suara pelan Sehun membuyarkan pikiran kosong Xiumin.

"Duo leader." jawab Xiumin singkat.

_Kris-hyung dan Suho-hyung? Kalau leader ada di sini… Bagaimana nasib hyung yang lain? Hiks.._

"Bocah bodoh, apa kau tidak lelah menangis terus? Tapi— tak apalah. Toh sebentar lagi juga kau akan kehabisan darah dan mati sia-sia di sini." suara berat namja itu menjauh, lalu terdengar pintu gubuk itu ditutup.

"Tenanglah, Sehun-ah. Kita akan selamat. Percayalah." Xiumin tersenyum pahit pada Sehun yang terus tertunduk. _Walaupun aku tidak yakin…_

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Bagaimana nasib para sisa member EXO selanjutnya?**

**Bagaimana nasib duo leader, baozi, dan maknae?**

**Nantikan kisah selanjutnya. Yang author juga bingung harus gimana :-|**

**Apa author terlalu kejam di sini? Salahkan pada rumput yang bergoyang!~ #plak**

For **nurvibrigityana**: Ini udah author lan to the jut :-)~ antara Sehun mati atau enggak dan mereka berdua belas lagi atau enggak… Itu hanya author yang tau kekekekek *evil laugh*

For **Shizuluhan**: Gomawo udah suka! Si baozi itu emang diem2 bikin ngakak~ author juga bingung sama si yeoja ini maunya apa sih.. Sehunnienya digimanain ya... *evil laugh lagi*

For **KyukaHekaELFSprakyu**: Kenapa harus minta maaf duh author jadi terharu :') member EXO pada mati gak ya… *evil laugh lagi lagi*

For **yuliafebry**: Yaudah gak akan serem2 kok mhihi, chara death enggak chara death enggak *ngitung jari* yes I'm Kyungsoo biased! Kyungsoo wife lebih tepatnya wkkkk~

For **BumBumJin**: Annyeong!~ dikarenakan author penakut, jadi ceritanya gak bakal serem2 banget hehe mian ya, gak jago bikin ff horror.. Sehun diculik! Si Tao kan so kuat gitu ceritanya bhahahaha

For **Ayugai Risa**: Wah kalau malem jumat... Jangan baca ff ini sendirian! Kikikikik~ author berharap sih gak ada death chara. Yap! Tebakannya tepat cekali mhihi

For **Min Yora**: Bagi magnumnya woy! #plak DUHHHH DIEM GAK! *dorong sampe Seoul* author pikir sih yeoja itu genderewo bergender wanita-_- tebakannya tepat horeeee;-) yah emang sih muka author selalu menginspirasi... *dimutilasi*

For** sisi**: Author gak kepikiran nge-post di sana. Author tau, pasti kamu pengen author eksis kan?:') *digebukin* jangan bunuh author kyaaaa~ author masih di bawah umur kok jadi gak bisa posting YAOI hiks. #so #alim #lu #thor

For **LeeKim**: Tos dulu! Author juga penakut hahahaha SuLay momentnya dipending dulu ya.. Nantikan kisah selanjutnya;-)

For **Kim Shie**: Aloha ini udah dilanjut chingu~ :-p

**Gomawo semuanya! Mwack!**

**Tungguin chapter selanjutnya oke oke oke?!**

**Yang baru baca... Favorite and review bisa kali :-p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 updated!**

**Kelamaan update gara-gara ngegalauin nilai uts yang entah bagaimana nasibnya~**

**© EXO milik Lee Soo Man; ide cerita tentu saja milik otak saya yang seperti otak Jimmy Neutron ini :') (?)**

**Ratingnya T (Terlalu ngawur) dan M (Maksa banget) *gak penting sih***

**Awas tipo. Alur aneh. Kata-kata yang sulit dicerna(?) dan OOC sedikit.**

**Heyahhh! Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Review anda sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan hidup EXO :')**

**Klik favorite juga kalau kalian suka cerita ini mhihi *bbuing bbuing sama Chen***

* * *

"Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi mereka belum kembali…" Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia masih terduduk lemas memeluk lututnya di pojokan ruangan.

"Aku harus menyusul mereka." gumam Lay pelan.

Baekhyun memegang lengan Lay erat-erat. "Anio! Tidak boleh ada yang pergi lagi!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris dan Suho? Xiumin dan Sehun? Kau mau membiarkan mereka— entah dimana dan entah bagaimana keadaannya, huh?!" Tao menarik dan mengangkat kerah t-shirt Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan air mata, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Dia itu hyung-mu! Bersikaplah sopan, pabbo!" Chanyeol mendorong Tao kuat. "Kenapa kau menyalahkan Baekhyun-hyung?! Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan Chen-hyung yang jelas-jelas membawa kita ke sini!?" Chanyeol menunjuk Chen emosi.

"K—kenapa jadi aku?" Chen kaget. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan disalahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Air matanya semakin deras. _Xiumin-hyung… Hiks.._

"Kau yang membawa kami kesini, Chen-ah." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya semakin pening.

Chen menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya. "Jadi kalian semua menyalahkanku, eoh? Tega sekali kalian. Memangnya kalian pikir aku ini apa? Hiks.." ia kehabisan nafasnya. Tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras oleh emosi dan tangisnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa kalian…"

_Sudahlah…_ D.O terisak dalam diam melihat member yang tersisa malah saling menyalahkan. Menyedihkan. Mereka ini menyedihkan tanpa Kris yang biasa memarahi mereka secara tegas. Tanpa Suho yang memberi nasehat halus layaknya seorang appa. Tanpa Xiumin yang paling dewasa. Tanpa Sehun yang selalu melerai para hyung-nya dengan melancarkan puppy eyes agar mereka berbaikan. _Kalian, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Disini… Kami sangat kacau._

Luhan mengelus rambut Chen pelan. "Kau tidak salah, Chen-ah. Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus.."

"Persetan. Aku mau menyelamatkan Kris-gege!"

Chanyeol mendelik emosi pada Tao yang sudah membuka pintu bungalow dan melesat meninggalkan mereka yang tersisa di situ. Kai yang sedari tadi diam, langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu bungalow. "Chanyeol-hyung, Lay-hyung, ikutlah denganku menyusul Tao-hyung. Kita akan mencari mereka semua." Ia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, menatap D.O dengan mata sendu. "Kyungsoo-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung, Luhan-hyung, dan Chen-hyung, kalian tunggulah di pinggir pantai. Kami akan menyusul."

Air mata D.O keluar begitu saja dari pelupuknya. Mati-matian ia menahan tangisnya, namun detik ini juga ia ingin sekali menahan Kai. Ya, ia sangat takut kehilangan Kai. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kai berlutut di hadapan D.O. "Tenanglah chagi, aku berjanji aku akan kembali. Hyung harus berjanji untuk menungguku. Janji?"

D.O mengangguk. "Aku berjanji, Kai-ah." Kai tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup dahi D.O singkat.

"Emm— Baekhyunnie. Kau juga harus menungguku, ne?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menumpahkan seluruh air matanya ke dada Chanyeol. Kaos depan Chanyeol pun jadi basah gara-gara air matanya.

"Kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Lay tersenyum menenangkan semua yang ada di situ.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.35. Mereka yang tersisa— Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, dan D.O— berjalan ke luar bungalow, lalu berpisah di depannya. Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen, dan D.O berjalan menuju pantai sementara Chanyeol, Lay, dan Kai masih terdiam di situ, menatap punggung orang-orang kesayangannya sambil tersenyum pahit. Firasat mereka mengatakan bahwa— mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

* * *

_Aku merasa kepalaku pening sekali. Di mana ini? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah Suho-ah.. Dia menangis— orang-orang mati— ah! Bagaimana dengan yang lain?!_

Refleksi pandangan Kris berpendar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat secara jelas. "Shit!" ia menggeram pelan, setengah tersadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya sudah diikat kuat-kuat. "Uhuk!" ia terbatuk. Bau kloroform masih terhirup di seluruh pernafasannya. _(note: kloroform adalah bahan kimia; biasanya digunakan untuk membius— dituangkan ke sapu tangan, setelah itu menguap di pernafasan)_

Akhirnya pandangannya pun tidak kabur lagi. Sekarang ia sudah melihat dengan jelas. Ia mencoba menggerakkan lehernya. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Kris? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Mwo?" ia mencari sumber suara tadi. "Xiumin-hyung?"

"Ne. Kau baik-baik saja? Beruntungnya dirimu. Kau tidak terluka sedikitpun.." Xiumin meringis. Luka pada pipinya semakin melebar, hampir rata dengan sudut bibirnya.

"Pipimu kenapa, hyung? Kita ada di mana? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

Xiumin menggeleng. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Ia tidak mau pipi kesayangannya itu semakin terluka. Pipi yang sering diledeki baozi— pipi yang sering dicubiti oleh Chen— _Ah, anak itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bogoshipo, Chen-ah…_

"Sehun-ah.. Hey, Sehun-ah! Apa kau mendengarku?" Kris menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Jujur, ia sangat ingin menangis saat ini juga. Melihat Sehun yang tertunduk lemah dengan luka di kepalanya membuat hati Kris tercabik-cabik. _Aku adalah leader yang tidak berguna! _"S—Sehun! Apa kau tertidur?! Ck, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!" Kris menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Dia tertidur, Kris-ah." Xiumin tersenyum pahit. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

_Apa maksudmu…_

* * *

"Tao tadi ke arah mana?" Kai melihat sekeliling. "Kenapa dia pergi secepat itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Baru saja tadi pagi aku mengumpat kesal pada Suho-hyung dan Kris-hyung karena pembagian tim yang tidak adil—" Chanyeol menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Sekarang mereka sudah lenyap! Menyebalkan!"

Lay memegang bahu Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Menenangkan. Karena otaknya pun buntu—tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana cara menemukan member yang hilang dan segera pergi dari pulau sialan ini. Hatinya tertuju pada satu orang. Suho. "Hm, selain lobby penginapan, pantai, dan area kompleks bungalow, adakah tempat lain di pulau ini?"

Kai menyipitkan pandangannya. "Itu, hyung." Telunjuknya menunjuk pepohonan dan semak belukar di belakang area bungalow. "Sepertinya itu hutan, eoh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Firasatku ada sesuatu di sana. Kajja?"

Lay dan Kai mengangguk cepat, menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol untuk memasuki hutan itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, menjaga satu sama lain serta memendarkan seluruh pandangan mereka, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka temukan.

Suasana hutan itu sangat sunyi. Senyap. Gelap. Cahaya hanya bisa mengintip sedikit di balik rimbunnya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, lagipula hari sudah gelap. Cahaya matahari tidak dapat membantu mereka bertiga untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hanya suara jangkrik dan binatang berderit lainnya— yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa mereka temukan di Korea.

Dan langkah lebar mereka berhenti. Sebuah gubuk tua dengan kursi goyang tua di serambinya—berhasil membuat bulu kuduk ketiga namja itu meremang. Seluruh sudut rumahnya bermaterialkan kayu yang sudah lapuk dan berlubang-lubang. Bahkan lubang jendelanya pun ditutupi oleh kayu-kayu panjang yang dipaku secara asal—menambah kesan horor pada gubuk tua itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ada rumah di tengah hutan begini?" Kai memecah keheningan. Dari luar, gubuk itu sama sekali mati. Tidak memberikan kesan hidup, nyaman , atau bahkan menyenangkan. Ia yakin tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Kita harus masuk. Memastikan bahwa—" Lay menelan ludahnya. "Tidak ada yang tinggal di sana."

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. "Ha—haruskah?"

"Jangan jadi penakut, hyung." Kai terkekeh pelan.

_Bagaimana bisa si bodoh ini masih tertawa dalam keadaan genting seperti ini?! Jadi sekarang julukan happy virus berpindah ke si Kkamjong ini?! Anio!_ "Siapa bilang aku takut, Kai-ah? Kajja!"

Lay mendorong pelan pintu gubuk tua itu. Bau apek dan debu dimana-mana sukses membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol dan Kai mengekorinya dari belakang. Setelah pintu gubuk itu terbuka sempurna, mereka bertiga melangkah masuk ke dalam, mencoba melihat isi dari gubuk horor itu dalam keadaan remang.

"Hu—huwaaaa!" Kai melompat kaget saat melihat sesosok yeoja terduduk kaku di sudut ruangan. Bajunya rapi, namun tidak dengan badannya. Rambutnya sudah rontok—hampir botak—dengan keseluruhan tubuhnya yang hampir mengerut dan kulitnya rata dengan tulang belulangnya.

"Astaga! Makhluk macam apa ini?" Chanyeol berkata setengah berbisik. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ini manusia, hyung." Kai menjauhkan dirinya ketika baru beberapa detik mendekati tubuh itu. "Baunya busuk sekali! Dugaanku dia sudah lama mati dan disimpan di sini. Huek—" Kai menutup mulutnya, menahan gejolak perutnya yang hampir keluar.

"S—Suho-hyung?" suara gemetar Lay membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari yeoja itu.

Tek. Chanyeol menekan tombol dari senter kecil yang barusan ia ambil dari sakunya. Senter ini adalah souvenir dari pesawat—yang hanya ia punya sendiri. Member yang lain hanya mengolok-ngoloknya 'anak kecil' saat Chanyeol memilih senter itu dengan girang. _Berguna, kan? _Tangannya mengarah acak ke seluruh sudut gubuk itu. Cahaya senter pun membantu mereka bertiga melihat apa yang ada di situ.

Sehun, Xiumin, Kris, Suho, dan… Tao?

"Astaga! Kalian!"

* * *

Suara desiran ombak begitu tenang. Jauh berbeda dengan isi otak dan pikiran keempat namja yang sedang duduk di pinggir pantai—pasrah. Mereka bukan sedang menikmati matahari tenggelam atau hal-hal romantis lainnya, tapi mereka memikirkan hidup mereka setelah ini.

"Apakah kita akan selamat?" bibir Baekhyun bergetar saat mengucapkannya—entah kepada siapa.

Chen terisak lagi. "Hiks.. A—aku belum pernah seputus asa ini—hiks…"

"Kalian, sudahlah. Kita pasti selamat. Mereka akan segera kembali kesini." Luhan tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

D.O mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimanapun, kita harus percaya bahwa kita akan selamat. Kita akan selalu berdua belas, apapun yang terjadi. Kita ini keluarga, keluarga tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Sebentar lagi kan, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku dan Kkamjong!" suaranya parau ketika ia menyerukan nama Kai.

Mereka semua terdiam. _Apa benar kita masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama?_

Sret. Terdengar suara seseorang melangkah di belakang mereka berempat. Belum sempat mereka menoleh, orang itu sudah menusukkan pisau tajamnya di lengan Baekhyun.

"AAAHHH!" Baekhyun meraung kesakitan. Pisau itu masih tertancap di lengan kanannya. Darahnya mengalir hebat, sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. "Ce—cepat lari ka—lian—" pandangannya kabur. Ia tergeletak lemas di pinggir pantai, mendengar derap langkah orang berlarian dan menjauh.

Dan ternyata, namja itu lagi. Namja bengis dan brengsek yang menginginkan nyawa mereka berdua belas demi cinta bodohnya untuk seorang yeoja yang sudah mati.

Luhan yang sudah kehabisan tenaganya untuk berlari, berhenti sejenak lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Namun sia-sia saja. Ia masih tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berlari menjauh dari namja sialan itu.

BUGH! Punggungnya dipukul oleh balok kayu yang cukup besar, membuat dirinya terbatuk dan akhirnya tersungkur ke pasir. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya amis—dan akhirnya darah pun mengalir keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu.

Namja itu lalu membiarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun sekarat di pinggir pantai, lalu melihat sekeliling. D.O dan Chen lepas dari kejarannya. "Cih! Sial!"

Dari kejauhan pantai, D.O menangis di balik pintu bungalownya. Ia mengunci pintunya, lalu terduduk lemas di situ. "Hiks…"

Trrrt. Trrttt. Suara getaran terdengar dari arah tempat tidurnya dan Kai. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri asal suara itu. Handphone Kai. Suara getaran itu berhenti. Layar handphonenya menunjukkan '28 missed calls from Manager-hyung'.

Trrtt. Handphone Kai bergetar lagi. D.O langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, h—hyung! Hiks… Iya hyung, kami masih di sini. Member diculik dan dilukai oleh seorang namja, hyung.. Tolong… Hiks.. Cepatlah…"

* * *

Chen berhenti sebentar, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah cukup jauh dari pantai. Sekarang ia berada di tengah hutan yang sepi dan dingin. Hutan pulau ini. Hutan yang paling menyeramkan yang ia datangi.

Ia lalu bersandar di salah satu pohon besar di hutan itu. "Hhhh…" kepalanya berdenyut, sakit sekali. Ketika ia berusaha memijat pelipisnya, ia merasakan kakinya dipegang oleh jemari dingin seseorang. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sesosok yeoja—merangkak—meraih kakinya perlahan. Rambutnya tidak beraturan, yeoja itu memakai gaun pantai yang sudah kusam, kukunya panjang, kulitnya putih pucat dan mengerut. Bau busuk menyerang pernafasan Chen. "Huwaaaa!"

* * *

"Kau mendengar suara itu, hyung?" Kai melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Lay dan Chanyeol yang sedang melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan Sehun dan Xiumin.

"Anio, suara apa Kai-ah?"

"Seperti seseorang berteriak. Entahlah." Kai melanjutkan melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan Kris. Suho masih tidak sadarkan diri. _Ia tidak mungkin mati, kan?_ Lay meringis melihat Suho yang tergolek lemah, seperti sudah—tak bernyawa.

Hanya Xiumin dan Kris yang sadar. Sehun, Tao, dan Suho—entah bagaimana nasib mereka. Apakah mereka memang belum sadarkan diri atau… Sudah tidak bernyawa lagi?

"Kajja. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Lay menggamit lengan Suho dan lengan Sehun. Kai mengangguk, lalu memapah Kris dan menggendong Tao. Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Xiumin dan memapahnya.

Tap. Tap. Seorang namja tinggi masuk ke gubuk itu sambil menyeret dua namja yang mereka kenal. Baekhyun dan Luhan. Namja itu masih belum sadar bahwa di dalam gubuknya ada orang-orang yang sudah siap menyerangnya dari depan.

BUKKK! Chanyeol menghempaskan sebuah balok panjang yang ia dapatkan di sudut ruangan ke kepala namja itu. Lay menendang dada namja itu kuat-kuat sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai kayu gubuk. Kai langsung menyeretnya dan mengikat tangan kakinya menggunakan tali tambang yang baru ia lepaskan tadi dari lengan Kris. Ia lalu melucuti semua benda tajam yang ada di saku-saku baju namja itu.

"Cih! Pintar sekali kalian, eoh." namja itu masih bisa menyeringai walaupun kepalanya sudah bercucuran darah.

"Kau!—" BUGH! Kai mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di pipi namja itu. "Kau orang Korea? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Aku tidak mengerti! Kau sudah gila!"

Namja itu kembali menyeringai. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah akibat dari pukulan Kai.

"Kau akan berakhir di penjara, pabbo!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk namja itu.

"Untuk apa kalian bertingkah seperti ini? Toh teman-temanmu perlahan-lahan akan mati sia-sia. Mereka semua tidak akan selamat." namja itu tertawa.

"Kejam sekali." Gumam Baekhyun, berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Baekhyunnie! Jangan banyak bergerak!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi reot. Chanyeol juga memapah Luhan lalu mendudukkannya di sebelah Baekhyun.

Kris menarik sudut kerah namja itu kuat-kuat. "Apa motifmu menyerang kami semua, huh?!"

* * *

Yeoja itu menarik kaki Chen lalu menyeret badannya. "Huwaaaa! Toloong!" Chen menendang-nendang kosong, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari yeoja itu. Jemarinya meraup apapun yang bisa ia pegang, agar yeoja itu tidak menyeretnya lebih jauh lagi. Lutut dan lengannya sudah lecet-lecet karena bergesekan dengan tanah hutan itu.

Sret. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu tidak menyeretnya lagi. Yeoja itu sudah menghilang. Chen meringis kesakitan, berusaha duduk dan melihat lukanya. "Aw, sakit..."

Srakkk… Yeoja itu muncul lagi di hadapan Chen. Namun penampilannya sangat berbeda. Sama seperti yang dilihat Tao di balkon bungalownya. Cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya terurai panjang, ditutupi oleh topi pantai yang sangat cantik. Gaun pantai bermotif bunga menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut.

Chen mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga. "Noo—noona?"

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Bagaimana nasib para member EXO selanjutnya?**

**Apakah mereka akan selamat?**

**Mianhae ya. Menurut author chapter ini geje banget :-|**

**Gomawo yang udah review: ****KyukaHekaELFSprakyu, EXO Fujoshi, likethis likethat, Kim Vanny, LeeKim, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, nabila-amalia-5, kimhyunshi, nurvibrigityana, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, Ayugai Risa, yuliafebri, 0312luLuEXOtics, Min Yora, Jin Ki Tao, BumBumJin, Sisi, Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O, miparkland, Hyegun EXOtics, kim usa**

**Author gak bisa balesin review satu-satu. Tapi pada intinya gak ada chara death di sini walaupun para bocah itu tersakiti. Mereka kan bocah planet, gak mempan cuman digituin doang wkkkk dan bias author ya si Do Kyungsoo itu~**

**Readers: Hu! Pantesan D.O-nya diselametin! *lempar author pake parabola***

**Sepertinya chapter 5 bakal jadi akhir kisah mereka.**

**Keep review ya semua! Saranghaeyo~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 updated!**

**Kelamaan update gara-gara modem author ilang... *nangis di pojokan***

**Buat yang bingung siapa yeoja yang si Chentong panggil 'Noona' di akhir chapter 4 kemarin, coba flashback ke chapter 1 yang sudah kalian abaikan :')**

**Disitu ada sebersit cerita siapa yeoja itu sebenernya.**

**© EXO milik Lee Soo Man; ide cerita tentu saja milik otak saya yang seperti otak Jimmy Neutron ini :') (?)**

**Ratingnya T (Terlalu ngawur) dan M (Maksa banget) *gak penting sih***

**Awas tipo. Alur aneh. Kata-kata yang sulit dicerna(?) dan OOC sedikit.**

**Heyahhh! Selamat membaca. ****Klik favorite juga kalau kalian suka cerita ini mhihi *kabur bawa Baekhyun ke semak-semak***

* * *

Kris masih menarik sudut kerah baju namja itu, namun namja sialan itu terus menyunggingkan seringainya—yang mereka anggap menjijikkan. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau melukai kami semua?!"

"Kau berencana untuk membunuh kami, kan? Tapi, kenapa? Untuk apa?!" Lay memekik emosi.

"Dan mayat itu—siapa?" Chanyeol menunjuk tubuh kaku yeoja yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Namja itu terus menyeringai tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua.

"Bicara, pabbo!" BUGH! Satu kepalan tangan Kai mendarat lagi di pipi namja itu. Ia masih tak bergeming. Mereka semua frustasi melihat namja itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun untuk menceritakan kenapa ia melukai member dan membawa satu per satu dari mereka ke sini. Ke gubuk menyeramkan ini.

Mereka memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama. T-shirt berwarna putih kusam dengan bercak darah dimana-mana, celana pendek dengan banyak saku, rambut yang sudah memanjang, wajah sendu dengan tatapan membunuh—mereka tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apa dan siapa namja ini sebenarnya. Namja itu terlalu misterius.

"I… Ini benar-benar sakit, Yeollie.." Baekhyun terisak pelan. Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat di sampingnya.

_Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati, menatap satu per satu member yang ada di situ.

Mereka semua terduduk lemas di lantai kayu gubuk itu. Bersyukur semuanya sudah berakhir, bersyukur mereka semua selamat dan mereka bisa kembali ke Seoul berduabelas—tanpa satu pun yang tertinggal di sini. Namja itu sudah terikat tak berdaya. Ia tidak bisa melukai siapapun lagi. Ia hanya tinggal dibawa oleh polisi dan dipenjara seumur hidupnya.

Mereka lega, akhirnya semua ini sudah berakhir.

Kai tertunduk dalam duduknya, memikirkan keadaan D.O yang ia yakin baik-baik saja. Lay menatap tubuh kaku Suho dalam-dalam, memegang jemarinya, berusaha memperkuat dirinya bahwa Suho masih hidup dan masih bisa mendengar suaranya saat ia bangun nanti. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghirup harum rambut hyung kesayangannya ini. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil terus meneguk darah yang berusaha untuk keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh bagian dalamnya. Kris memeluk tubuh kaku Tao dalam diam, membangunkan sang panda-nya ini dalam hatinya. Sementara Xiumin—ia terduduk lemah di pojok gubuk ini, bersandar pada tubuh kaku Sehun, sambil memegangi pipi besarnya yang terluka. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Chen. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuannya pada Chen selama ini.

Gubuk itu hening. Angin malam yang dingin menyusup memasuki celah-celah gubuk tua itu, meresap ke dalam tubuh mereka semua.

Mereka yakin semua ini sudah berakhir, sebelum—

PRAKKK!

* * *

D.O berjalan bolak-balik—gelisah. Pikirannya terus berkutat pada semua member yang terpisah dengannya. _Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Kai?_

Ia kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dan Kai, meremas selimutnya, lalu menatap jam dinding. 20.45. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Ia mengigit ujung bibirnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan berputar, mengitari tempat tidur, lalu melirik ponsel Kai yang bergetar lagi.

"Yeoboseyo, manager-hyung! Apa hyung sudah sampai?"

Pembicaraan di telfon itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Ternyata manager-hyung terjebak di Jakarta dan tidak bisa menyebrang ke pulau ini karena hujan besar yang mengguyur kota itu. Katanya akan terjadi badai besar di laut, sehingga tidak boleh ada yang menyebrang ke pulau ini, bahkan nelayan sekalipun. Manager-hyung hanya boleh menyebrang besok pagi—itupun kalau badainya sudah reda.

_Sungguh naas nasib kami semua._

Tok. Tok. Suara pintu bungalow diketuk membuyarkan lamunan D.O. Ia berlari girang ke arah pintu, langsung memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintunya. "Kai-ah!" tubuhnya terlonjak lalu mundur perlahan. "Hei—kau—"

BRUKKK. Tubuhnya melemas setelah dijejali oleh kloroform di seluruh pernafasannya. Badannya pun diseret menuju hutan, membiarkan kulit mulusnya lecet dan berdarah akibat gesekan tanah.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau—" Chen merasakan pelupuk matanya menghangat. Air mata sudah siap merembes keluar dari ujung matanya. "Hyun-noona…"

Yeoja itu tersenyum pahit, lalu berjalan mendekati Chen. Ia lalu berlutut di hadapan Chen, mengusap-usap rambutnya lembut.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti.. Kau… Dan yeoja menyeramkan tadi—"

"Jadi aku menyeramkan?"

Glup. Chen meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Itu benar-benar suara lembut dari sepupu kesayangannya. Sepupu yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak pernah ia temui lagi. Dan sekarang—di dalam hutan mencekam ini—ia bertemu lagi dengan sepupunya itu. Hyun Chan-noona. Begitu Chen memanggil yeoja cantik itu sedari kecil. Chen memperhatikan wajahnya. Masih tetap cantik dan keibuan. Namun, mata cerianya tidak terlihat lagi, tergantikan oleh mata sendu yang jelas-jelas bukan seperti mata milik noona-nya itu.

Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Hyun Chan yaitu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, ketika ia meminta Hyun untuk mengajarinya bernyanyi dan menari agar bisa masuk audisi sebuah perusahaan musik besar di Korea Selatan. Chen jauh-jauh datang dari China hanya untuk menemuinya.

Lim Hyun Chan.

Terakhir Chen mendengar suaranya adalah waktu itu, dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika Hyun Chan sengaja menelefonnya jauh-jauh dari Indonesia untuk mengatakan bahwa pulau ini indah sekali. Ya, pulau ini. Seharusnya pulau ini menjadi pulau yang paling indah—sebelum semua itu terjadi.

"Noona tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memberitahumu semua yang telah terjadi di sini, Chennie. Tapi izinkan noona untuk—"

Sret. Tubuh Chen menegang. Ia merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Jemarinya mengepal keras, berusaha menghindar dari kedinginan yang amat menusuk ini. Dan saat ia membuka matanya—

Cahaya matahari menelusup di balik rimbunnya pepohonan. "Mwo? Sudah pagi?" entah kenapa, Chen langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar menuju hutan itu. Di area bungalow, banyak sekali orang yang lalu lalang membawa papan surfing dan pelampung. Ia melihat bungalownya dimasuki oleh seseorang. "Ya! Itu bungalowku!" namun beberapa menit kemudian, orang itu keluar dengan istri dan kedua anaknya. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Kau sendiri kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berenang, oppa."

Suara kekehan seorang yeoja mengalihkan perhatian Chen. Ia kemudian berbalik mencari sumber suara itu. "Hyun-noona?" dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa siluet namja di sebelah noona tercintanya itu adalah nyata. "Min-hyung?"

Chen masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang. Semua ini seperti—flashback. Chen bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka semua, tapi orang-orang yang ada di situ tidak bisa melihat bahkan mendengarnya. Chen hanya bisa menonton apa yang terjadi di situ. Langkahnya lalu mengikuti noona dan hyung-nya itu pergi. Ke pinggir pantai.

Kim Minwook. Namja itu. Sejak namja itu berpacaran dengan Hyun-noona, Chen sering bertemu dengannya saat ia mengunjungi noona-nya di Seoul. Namja itu berperawakan tinggi dan gagah. Wajahnya pun tampan, cocok sekali dengan Hyun-noona yang tinggi dan cantik. Namun, keluarganya kurang menyukai Minwook, termasuk kedua orang tua Chen. Itu karena perbedaan status sosial yang begitu jauh di antara keduanya. Namun Chen menyukai Minwook karena ia sangat ramah dan sering bercanda. Chen sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung-nya sendiri.

"Kita akan kemana, oppa?"

"Diving. Aku akan menjagamu, Hyunnie. Tenanglah."

Chen mengikuti mereka berdua naik ke sebuah kapal kecil. Kapal itu lalu membawa mereka ke tengah laut, lalu berhenti di sana.

"Kajja! Matahari semakin terik." Minwook menarik lengan Hyun Chan sambil tersenyum.

"Anio, sebentar. Aku mau menelfon Chennie." Hyun Chan tertawa pelan. "Yeoboseyo, Chennie! Apa kabar? Noona sedang di Indonesia. Disini pemandangannya indah sekali! Sekarang noona mau berenang bersama hyung-mu. Salam untuk paman dan bibi, ne! Paypay~" Hyun Chan lalu tersenyum memandangi layar handphonenya.

Byurrrr… Byuurr… Mereka berdua memasuki air memakai alat diving. Chen tertegun di atas perahu sambil menunggu noona dan hyung-nya itu keluar. Matahari perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik awan mendung. Tiba-tiba hujan turun, gerimis, dan langsung deras. Ombak yang tadinya tenang menjadi bergelombang-gelombang hebat. Chen pun terlonjak, terjatuh ke sudut perahu.

"Hey kalian! Dimana kalian?!" ahjussi pemilik perahu meneriaki air laut tempat Hyun dan Minwook diving. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Mereka berdua tidak muncul ke permukaan. Tiba-tiba ahjussi itu menyalakan mesin motor perahu itu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pantai. _Mwo?! Ahjussi ini!_

"Ahjussi pabbo! Hyun-noona masih disana!" Chen mengguncang-guncangkan bahu ahjussi itu kencang, namun ia tahu usahanya itu sia-sia. Tiba-tiba kepala Chen mendadak pusing. Ia langsung terduduk di pinggir perahu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Srak. Ia berpindah tempat. Sekarang ia berada di kerumunan orang-orang. Di pinggir pantai. Ia menerobos ke depan untuk melihat apa yang orang-orang itu kerumuni.

Minwook. Baju dan rambutnya basah. Air matanya terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Di pangkuannya ada seorang yeoja yang tubuhnya sudah membiru. Mata yeoja itu terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga.

Hyun-noona.

Chen menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semuanya ini begitu nyata di pengelihatannya. Seketika pandangannya berpendar, tubuhnya limbung, dan akhirnya ia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di dadanya. Setelah terpejam beberapa saat, samar-samar ia mendengar Minwook yang meminta bantuan kepada seorang dukun agar Hyun Chan bisa hidup lagi.

_"Dua belas orang namja perjaka untuk satu nyawa yeoja muda."_

Ia bermimpi. Itu yang Chen sadari ketika ia menemukan dirinya tersandar lemas ke pohon besar di tengah hutan. Namun Chen tahu, itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Itu adalah sesuatu yang memberitahukannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pulau ini. Ia perlahan bangkit, lalu mendengus pelan. Suara benda—tepatnya seseorang yang sedang diseret—mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia lalu bersembunyi dari sumber suara itu sambil mengintip dari balik rimbunnya semak-semak. Samar-samar ia bisa mengenali sosok itu dalam gelap. Minwook. Chen bisa mengenalinya—walaupun sekarang hyung-nya itu lebih kumal dan terlihat berantakan. Tidak ada wajah ramah dari seorang Kim Minwook yang dulu. Sekarang semuanya telah berubah.

Chen hampir menjerit ketika melihat apa yang diseret Minwook sebelum ia bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Itu D.O. Chen meringis melihat kulit putih D.O yang berdarah-darah. Chen lalu memandangi Minwook sampai ia menjauh dan memasuki sebuah gubuk tua kecil dan menutup pintunya. Sesaat ia melihat cahaya senter di dalam gubuk itu. _Chanyeol!_

* * *

Keheningan yang tadinya melanda gubuk itu berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan menyakitkan. Perut Kai ditusuk oleh pisau tajam, dan pisau itu masih tertancap di perut ber-absnya itu. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dan hampir pingsan karena kursi kayu yang menghantam kepalanya. Lay terus menerus menekan urat nadi tangannya yang sedari tadi memancarkan darah segar akibat silet yang menyobek lengannya. Mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kayu gubuk tua itu, bersama Kris dan Xiumin yang didorong ke tembok—sampai kepalanya berdarah—dan tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka lengah. Di saat mereka yakin bahwa semua ini berakhir, ternyata mereka salah besar. Namja itu melepaskan ikatan tali dengan mudah dan langsung mengarahkan kursinya ke kepala Chanyeol. Ia langsung mengambil pisau dan silet lalu melumpuhkan Kai dan Lay. Sisanya, Kris dan Xiumin, mereka sudah tak berdaya. Namja itu mendorong mereka berdua kuat-kuat dan akhirnya mereka pun tergeletak bersama yang lainnya.

Kecuali Baekhyun, Luhan, Suho, Tao, dan Sehun. Mereka sudah terbujur kaku di pojokan ruangan akibat kehabisan banyak darah. "Ck. Sekumpulan namja bodoh." Namja itu tertawa pelan, lalu mengambil sapu tangan dan sebotol kloroform. _Dua orang lagi, Hyunnie._

* * *

BRAKKK.

Tubuh D.O dihempaskan ke pinggir ruangan kecil itu. Sebelas namja tampan yang sudah tak berdaya sekarang dikumpulkan di situ untuk ditukarkan nyawanya demi nyawa seorang yeoja.

"Inilah yang kutunggu. Hyunnie, aku tak sabar mendengar suaramu…" namja itu mengelus gaun pantai yang mayat yeoja itu kenakan.

"Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, hyung…"

Namja itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu gubuk. Tubuhnya menegang. "C—Chen-ah? B—bagaimana—"

"Mereka itu teman-temanku, hyung. Kau ini tega sekali.." air mata Chen perlahan mengalir di pipinya. "Aku tahu hyung sangat mencintai Hyun-noona, tapi ini sudah tidak wajar. Ia sudah mati, hyung! Hyung sadarlah. Kuburkan mayatnya dan pulanglah ke Seoul. Jalani hidupmu dengan damai. Hyung sadarlah…"

Namja itu menggeleng pelan. "Anio, Chen-ah. Aku harus—"

"Kau sudah menyalahi takdir, hyung. Hyun-noona juga sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu itu. Tapi hyung—tolonglah. Hyun-noona adalah noonaku. Dan aku adalah dongsaengmu. Hyung, kau tega…" tangisan Chen semakin deras.

Tubuh namja itu melemas seketika. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun bisikan setan terlalu kuat untuk mengalahkan nuraninya. Ia lalu bangkit dan mendekat menuju Chen yang berdiri terisak di pintu gubuk, mendorongnya ke tembok, lalu mencekik leher Chen kuat-kuat. "Maafkan aku, Chennie. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

"Kkkhhhhhh—" pernafasan Chen tercekat. Matanya terus mengalirkan air mata, sampai samar-samar ia melihat siluet yeoja menyeramkan dengan mata putih dan mulut menyeringai di belakang Minwook. Yeoja itu lalu meraih leher Minwook—dan entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Chen tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Gomawo, Chennie. Jaga dirimu dan teman-temanmu baik-baik."

* * *

_23 Desember, rumah sakit swasta di Jakarta._

D.O mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya berpendar sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat jelas dimana ia sedang berada. Tembok serba putih dengan bau obat—ini rumah sakit. Ia meringis ketika mendapati tangan kirinya ditempeli oleh jarum infus.

"D.O-ya! Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara riang itu menginterupsi perhatian D.O dari botol infusan. "Manager-hyung? K—kenapa aku diinfus?"

"Ck. Apa kau tidak ingat? Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak usah mengingat betapa sekujur tubuhmu luka-luka dan berdarah, D.O-ya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu—" D.O menggerakkan sikutnya perlahan. "Aish! Sakit sekali!"

Ia baru sadar bahwa banyak sekali perban kecil hinggap hampir di seluruh tangan dan kakinya.

"Kalian ini kacau sekali." Ucap manager-hyung penuh penyesalan.

_Dimana yang lain? Dimana Kai?_

D.O langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan paksa, lalu menuruni ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mati-matian menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya itu. Teriakan manager-hyung tidak didengarnya. Ia hanya khawatir dengan member lain. D.O lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka pintu bangsalnya. Susah sekali, tapi akhirnya berhasil.

Bukkk! Ia menabrak seorang namja tinggi hingga namja itu mengaduh kesakitan. Saat D.O menengadah untuk meminta maaf, ia langsung terkesiap.

"Kyungsoo-hyung?"

"K—Kai!" D.O langsung memeluk namja itu erat-erat, sebelum ia tersadar sesuatu yang kasar melingkar di perut Kai. "Mwo? Apa yang melilit di perutmu?"

"A, ini perban, hyung." Kai terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat hyung-nya ini khawatir. "Kajja, kita lihat member yang lain."

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja, Kai-ah?"

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menggenggam jemari D.O dan menariknya ke sebuah ruangan perawatan. Kris—dengan kepala yang diperban—sedang tertidur pulas di situ, dengan Tao yang menungguinya di samping tempat tidur.

"Tao-ah!" D.O memekik riang, disusul oleh satu telunjuk Kai di bibirnya. _Kris-hyung sedang tidur_, bisiknya tanpa suara. Tao lalu tersenyum menghampiri D.O dan Kai, lalu membawa mereka ke lorong di luar ruang perawatan.

"Kalian sudah baikan? Syukurlah."

"Hyung, waktu itu—bagaimana kau bisa menghilang secepat itu?" Kai melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Tao.

"A, waktu itu… Aku berlari menuju hutan dan tiba-tiba aku tersandung oleh akar pohon besar, Kai-ah. Saat aku hendak bangkit, seseorang menginjak tubuhku dan langsung menjerat leherku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku masih hidup.." Tao terkekeh pelan.

Kai mendelik sebal. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas dengan wushu-mu, hyung?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kai-ah. Seperti semua kekuatanku dicabut oleh namja sialan itu."

"Syukurlah, Tao-ah. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." D.O menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao. Dari ujung ruangan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bergandengan sambil menyeret infusan mereka masing-masing.

"Annyeong! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Baekhyun terkikik mendengar ucapan riang Chanyeol yang dibalas oleh death glare dari D.O, Tao, dan Kai.

"Yeollie semakin sinting setelah kepalanya terbentur kursi, kawan-kawan. Mianhae." Baekhyun terkikik lagi, menunjuk kepala Chanyeol yang dililit oleh perban. Tangannya sendiri pun dililit oleh perban yang cukup tebal.

"Kajja, kita ke ruangan member yang lain." Semua yang ada di situ mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kai. Mereka lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan dua tempat tidur di dalamnya. Di sana, Suho sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur, memegangi jemari Lay yang sedang terbujur lemah di sana.

"Ah! Kalian semua.. Sudah baikan?" ucap Suho tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyumnya. _Senyummu berbeda, hyung. Kau kembali.._

"Iya, hyung. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan Lay-hyung?" D.O berdiri di sebelah Suho sambil memperhatikan Lay baik-baik. Bibirnya agak pucat, namun penampilannya tak sekacau terakhir kali D.O melihatnya. Tentu saja, mereka sama-sama memakai baju rumah sakit serba hijau yang rapi dan bersih dengan nama mereka di sebelah kanan. Lucu sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi keadaannya cukup parah." Suho melirik Lay. "Ia kehabisan darah cukup banyak, tapi syukurlah, ia masih bisa bertahan sampai datang di rumah sakit ini dan diberikan donor.."

Semuanya menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang dari balik pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Kalian tidak menjengukku, hyung? Tega sekali."

"Sehunnie!" mereka semua berhamburan memeluk Sehun satu per satu. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun, karena orang-orang memvonis bahwa Sehun tidak dapat diselamatkan. Ia yang paling lama bertahan dan kehilangan darah cukup banyak.

"Perban ini tidak nyaman sekali, hyung." Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk perban yang melilit kepalanya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, pabbo. Perban itu kan untuk menutupi lukamu. Lihat, kita sama. Hanya orang keren yang memakai perban di kepala." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun sambil tertawa dengan suara khasnya. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Luhan-hyung, Xiumin-hyung, dan Chen-ah?"

Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kajja hyung, kita lihat keadaannya. Mereka ada di ruangan yang lain."

Saat berjalan menuju ruangan yang Sehun maksud, mereka bertiga sudah ada di lorong, mengobrol sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Mereka tampak berbeda, dengan wajah berseri-seri dan pakaian yang sama, mereka sangat terlihat senang.

"Hyuuung!" D.O berlari-lari, tak peduli luka-lukanya yang masih sakit. Ia berlari pincang sambil menyeret infusannya.

"D.O-ah!" mereka berempat berpelukan, haru. Semua member yang menyusul di belakang D.O langsung ikut berpelukan bersama mereka.

"Aw! Sakit! Hyung mengenai lukaku!"

"Hey, kau menginjak tiang infusanku!"

"Hyung! Kepalaku terbentur sikutmu, sakit eoh!"

"Ya! Kenapa bajumu bau sekali!"

* * *

**EPILOG**

_15 Januari, dorm EXO di Seoul._

"Saengil chukka-hamnida.. Saengil chukka-hamnida.. Saranghae KaiSoo, saengil chukka-hamnidaaaa~"

Mereka bersepuluh berhamburan masuk ke kamar Kai dan D.O. Suho membawa kue blackforest dengan lilin yang merangkaikan 'KAI', sementara Kris membawa kue tart keju dengan lilin yang merangkaikan 'D.O'.

D.O yang sedang memainkan laptopnya bersama Kai, otomatis langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka semua yang sudah melingkar di situ. Ia menggenggam jemari Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalian telat merayakan ulang tahunku!" ia mem-poutkan bibir kissablenya itu.

"Hey, kami menyatukannya dengan ulang tahun si Kkamjong, D.O-ah! Tanggal 12 dan 14 itu terlalu berdekatan.." Xiumin terkekeh pelan.

"Cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya sebelum meleleh!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu D.O dan Kai bergantian.

"Kita semua juga harus membuat permohonan, kajja!" Kris memejamkan matanya, diikuti member yang lain.

_Semoga kita selalu bersama, dan tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang membahayakan kami lagi. Semoga Kai selalu mencintaiku._

_Aku berharap aku selalu awet muda seperti ini. Semoga Chen tidak bosan-bosan bersama denganku._

_Semoga aku selalu bisa menjadi guardian angel untuk EXO dan Lay, dan juga untuk fans._

_Semoga berat badanku bertambah. Sehunnie! Saranghaeyo._

_Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kami semua. Semoga D.O-hyung selalu memasak masakan enak untukku. Jeongmal saranghae, hyung._

_Semoga fans selalu mencintai mata pandaku, seperti Kris mencintai mata pandaku._

_Aku harap kami bisa seperti ini sampai 100 tahun lagi! Yeollie, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku._

_Semoga fans selalu mencintai kami walaupun kami sudah tua dan keriput. Semoga Suho-hyung mencintaiku walaupun dia sudah keriput, hahahaha._

_Aku berharap aku selalu dicintai sebagai maknae. Dan aku berharap—HunHan shippers selalu berjaya di dunia ini!_

_Semoga aku bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik agar aku bisa jelas mengatakan 'saranghae' pada Tao my baby panda. Ya! Barusan aku baru saja mengatakannya. Stupid me._

_Aku ingin liburan ke Indonesia lagi bersama member! Dan aku harap Baekhyun-hyung lebih mencintaiku daripada mencintai eyeliner-eyelinernya._

_Semoga semua harapan semua member terkabul, terutama harapan Xiumin-hyung. _Chen terkekeh pelan.

Mereka berduabelas pun meniup lilin dan bertepuk tangan—riang. D.O lalu memotong dan membagi kuenya pada semua member dan memakannya dengan lahap. Mereka tertawa bahagia sambil menatap semburat lukisan matahari sore dari balik jendela dorm.

Mereka lega, akhirnya kejadian yang seperti mimpi buruk itu benar-benar berakhir. Sungguh berakhir. Walaupun masih ada bekas luka dan memori menyeramkan, mereka tidak perlu khawatir. _Tidak ada lagi darah—perpisahan—tangis—hantu—atau pulau menakutkan. __Semuanya sudah berakhir._

**| Fin |**

* * *

**AKHIRNYAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Selesai sudah Death Isle ini dengan happy-ending.**

**Terima kasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah membaca dan mereview fanfict ini:**

**EXO Fujoshi: **Mereka cuma pingsan! Selamaaaat selamaat #elusdada mianhae author updatenya kelamaan. Gomawo!

**kimhyunshi:** Tuh D.O-nya diluka2in kok wkwkwk nah kalo bukan chapter kemarin yg geje, berarti chapter yg ini ya... Jangan pukulin author gara2 updatenya kelamaan mhehe gomawo!

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics:** Ini settingnya bukan di Bali~~~ pokoknya di pulau Seribu tapi entah pulau yg mananya wkkk nah author masih bingung couple-an Xiumin sama Chen tuh yg jadi uke siapa yg jadi seme siapa.. Mian ya-_- gomawo!

**LeeKim: **Tuh sekarang udah kejawab semua pertanyaannya mhihi gomawo!

**Min Yora: **Dan ternyata author updatenya gak kilat... *kabur* sesuatu banget. Love you too, gomawo!

**KyukaHekaELFSprakyu: **Gak ada yg mati kan kan kan;-) yah itu kakak sepupunya si Chen gitu. Gomawo ya!

**miparkland: **KaiDo emang thothwit~~~ si Tao kan diinjek gitu ceritanya. Pasti chapter yg ini gak heboh ya-_- gomawo!

**nurvibrigityana: **Duh mian ya updatenya seabad... Gomawo udah nunggu huehehehe

**Jin Ki Tao: **Pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua kan di chapter ini;-) author pasti bikin fanfict baru lagi kok. Ini lagi bikin. Baca lagi ya entar, gomawo!

**evilcute: **Annyeong! Wah bias kita samaaaa *kibar bendera D.O* gomawo!

**byunzauhitxiu: **Sekarang udah gak penasaran lagi kan~~~ gomawo!

**Glass: **Yeoja itu adalah author! Ikikikikik #apasih gomawo ya!

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan: **D.O-nya gak ketangkep karena dia lagi meluk2in author #apalagisih gomawo~

**Hyegun EXOtics: **Nanti author mau bikin BaekYeol fanfict lho:-D gomawo!

**ILoveSoMaxD: **Kalo author sih gak kuat baca ff 48hours. Nangis bombay-_- Gomawo yaaa

**yuliafebry:** I'm sorry if I'm gonna make you crazeh... Kyungsoo biased berjayah! Gomawoh!

**kyungier: **Tolong hantunya jangan diimajinasikan. Author aja sampe gak bisa tidur bhaha. Baca ff author yg tentang KaiSoo cepet! #plak gomawooo!

**Lirik fanfict author yang Rain Affair dong. Terutama buat para KaiDo / KaiSoo shippers! *puppy eyes bareng Sehun***

**Dukung terus author untuk bikin fanfict-fanfict EXO selanjutnya ya. Akhir kata, gomawo. Saranghaeyo!~~~~**


End file.
